


Being Different

by SparkeDawg



Series: Working Together [1]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-11-05 06:25:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 14,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11007828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkeDawg/pseuds/SparkeDawg
Summary: He saw a door that he's never noticed before and heard crying on the other side of it. That's when everything changed.





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up I will be changing the Point of view (quite often) but I will always say whose POV it is

**Roman's POV**

Another video done and over with. We helped Thomas with another one of his videos with no help from Anxiety. Like I say quite often I cannot stand that guy. Whenever Thomas is starting to pursue his dreams, Anxiety is always there to question it. It annoys me over and over again. I just wish Anxiety would stay quiet for once. Is that too much to ask? The only person that even says hi to Anxiety is Patton and even he doesn't like Anxiety sometimes, Patton may not show it as much as Logan and I, but I can tell. I sank down and went into my room in Thomas's mind.

**Logan's POV**

Sometimes I wonder why I even bother. Of course Thomas needs his knowledge, but Anxiety counters everything. If he's not countering it he says what everyone says but makes it more...dark. He's disrupting Thomas constantly. Not to mention he hardly ever helps with the videos. Nobody even likes him and I'm getting tired of him complaining and doubting everything Thomas does. It's getting old. I'm seriously considering giving him a lecture about disrupting Thomas's intellect. I sank down and went to my room to catch up on some reading.

**Patton's POV**

Anxiety's not that bad if you got to know him, the only problem is he's always alone so it's hard to get to know him. I do care about him, but sometimes he does annoy me. He says really hurtful words to the others and myself without saying sorry about it. It's like he doesn't care about anyone but him. The others are annoyed at him as well and much as I would like to be cheery and care-free about what Anxiety says or does I can't always be. He's like a kid who lacks discipline. I would hate to give him some, but he's at a point where he's starting to need it. Maybe I'll give him a good talking to about his attitude towards basically everything. I sank down and went into the mindscape kitchen. I really need to eat a few cookies right now.

**Anxiety's POV**

Another video done and over with. Everyone was annoyed with me even Thomas, that was obvious. But it's my job, it's not like I have any other choice. It's also obvious that everyone hates me. Patton is the only one that says hi to me at all and even then I annoy him as well. But I'm Anxiety, my job is my name. I am literally Thomas's anxiety, what else am I supposed to do? It's not my fault I was created the way I was. They just don't understand what it's like to _be_ anxiety. They won't ever understand anyway so what's the point of complaining. It never got anyone anywhere. I sank down into the mindscape and walked into my room. I like my room, it is all dark or else dark colors. No one has been in my room and I doubt anyone knows where it even is, but that means I can't be bothered by anyone. Just the way I like it. The only way I ever leave my room is when Thomas summons me or if I have to. Besides my room is where I handle all of  _my_ anxiety. I can't be strong all the time. Especially when the voices in your head tell you otherwise.


	2. Don't you dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who knew words could hurt so much?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has been up for about 2.5 days and already has 17 kudos. So I decided to give you guys a longer chapter. Hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. On with the story.

**3rd person point of view (also known as Narrator's POV)  
**

Thomas was asleep after another long day as well as a somewhat long night. He was busy doing some last minute projects and didn't fall asleep until 2:15 in the morning. The other persona's were also asleep. Well everyone except Anxiety. Like always he couldn't sleep, his mind wouldn't shut up enough to let him. Then a thought entered his head. Did Thomas set his alarm? It seemed like such a small thing to worry about, but once it was on his mind it couldn't be stopped.

Anxiety finally got sick of wondering about it and decided to take matters into his own hands. To him that could either be a good thing or a bad thing, but most likely a bad thing. Anxiety sunk into the real world and stood for a minute next to Thomas's bed.

"What are you doing?" A voice behind Anxiety made him jump. "and what are you doing _here_ at five in the morning?" Anxiety turned around to see none other than Roman, standing there.

"I might ask you the same thing," Anxiety smirked. Roman rolled his eyes.

"Why don't you ever let Thomas sleep?" The royal stated. This time Anxiety rolled his eyes.

"He's sleeping right now, ain't he?" Anxiety sassed back watching the fanciful persona carefully.

"But you were going to wake him weren't you?" Roman questioned.

Anxiety smirked. "So? What's the harm in waking him up right now?"

"He needs his beauty sleep," Roman countered.This was turning into an argument and both of them knew it. It was the same almost every time. The two opposites countered the other, each being to stubborn to back down and before you knew it they were either yelling at each other or else they both just went back to their rooms mad and not talking to each other. 

"There's no harm in waking him up a little early," The darker persona replied back. "Besides, what if he forget to set his alarm?"

"He set it, I watched him. And you can't wake him up this early. He can't func-"

"Why not?" Anxiety interrupted.

"Because not everyone can function without getting any sleep." Romans said glaring at Anxiety."Maybe if you didn't exist he would actually be able to _get_ more sleep"

Anxiety glared back at the fanciful persona before sinking down and walking towards his room trying to keep the tears from leaving his eyes.

Roman sighed and looked at Thomas peacefully still sleeping and sank down. Roman was still half asleep and didn't register what he just said. He laid down and immediately fell back to sleep still not knowing what exactly he said to dark persona. 

****A couple hours later****

Morality woke up bright and early eager to make everyone breakfast as he always did.

"Hey Logan, What's up Princey?" Morality said cheerfully as the logical and creative persona entered the kitchen.

"Greetings Morality, what are you cooking for breakfast today?" Roman said cheerfully sitting up to the table. 

"Salutations," Logan stated entering the room and walking towards the table, not really paying attention because he was reading a book.

"Logan your nose is stuck," Morality said looking at Logan. Logan looked up from his book and looked at the parental persona clearly confused.

"What do you mean it's stuck?" Logan asked.

"It's stuck in a book," Morality replied laughing. Logan sighed then continued to read his book. The dad figure finished making breakfast for everyone and dished some up for Anxiety as well.

"He won't come to eat, I'll be surprised if he's even awake," Mumbled Roman seeing Patton dish a plate for Anxiety.

"I'll just take it to his room," Morality replied hearing only the first part of what Roman said.

**Anxiety's POV**

I hadn't slept at all which is no surprised at all. I kept repeating what Princey said to me over and over in my head. ' _Maybe if you didn't exist he would actually be able to get more sleep'_ Was that true? I'm just hurting everyone around me. I was still curled up in a ball under all my blankets on my bed.I wasn't crying anymore and my eyes weren't red anymore either.Today was one of those days were I just wanted to lay there and not do anything.

Knock! I slightly jumped at the sound of someone knocking on my door. I didn't know anyone knew where my room was. I also didn't feel like getting up and hoped whoever was knocking would just go away. Sadly that was not the case and whoever it was kept knocking.

"Anxiety are you in there?" Someone said. It was clearly Morality. Of course it was. He always had a talent of finding out where any of his 'children' were and that included me. Which means he probably knew where my bedroom was for awhile know. I didn't reply, me being to tired from lack of sleep and crying for about an hour. 

"Anxiety?" Morality said again. "I'm going to open the door," Once again I did not reply and I heard the door open.

"I brought you some food, I'll just leave it here." The parental figure stated. After a minute I heard my door close and I was once again left in silence. He must have thought I was asleep. I thought to myself still laying on my bed not wanting to do anything.


	3. where ever you go

**Roman's POV**

"Anxiety is still asleep," Patton said walking back into the kitchen. I finished my food and went to my room. I loved my room, it was perfect for me. It even had my star things up all over the wall. After a minute I decided to was too boring right now to be in my room and I went to go see Thomas.

"Hey Thomas," I said. He looked at me and faintly smiled.

"Hey Prince," Thomas replied.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm finished the project I was working." He said yawning.

"I thought you finished that last night and you need to get some sleep," I said back. He nodded yawning again. "Go get some sleep then you can finish it."

"You are starting to sound like Patton," Thomas said chuckling.

"Am I?"I put my on my chest, pretending to look offending. "I am a _prince_ not a parent. But I still care for you Thomas. And right now you need sleep." He smiled at my reply and got up. I smiled watching him as I sank down. Hopefully Anxiety doesn't wake Thomas up he needs his sleep. I walked into the commons and sat down to watch some good old disney. I lost track of time as I continued to watch one movie after the other. 

**Anxiety's POV**

It's probably been a couple hours since Morality left the food. I got up and looked at the time on my phone. Time passed faster than I thought, the day was almost over already. Maybe I'll visit Thomas since it didn't work this morning. I slowly stood up. Laying all day in bed will make someone dizzy if they stood up too fast. I went to find Thomas. He was working on a project. I thought he finished that already, or at least by now. 

"Hey Thomas," I said watching him.

"What do you want Anxiety?" He asked. 

"Well first of all, why are you still working on that project? Shouldn't you have it done by now?" I asked. He sighed. "Besides it's worthless to do it anyway, it's not like anyone is going to like it in the first place." 

"Please let me finish," Thomas stated.

"That's not exactly what I do," I smirked. "That's not how I work." I could tell he was getting frustrated. 

"Just let me finish," He said again. 

"I can't just leave whenever you want me to," I said back smiling. 

"Princey," Thomas yelled and Roman popped up. 

"This better be for a good reason, I was in the middle of rewatching Peter Pan," Roman stated. Thomas glanced at me then back at Roman. "What are yo- Oh that's why you called." The fanciful persona stated when he saw me. I smirked at him. 

"Why are you here?" He glared at me. 

"Why wouldn't I be? Thomas is obviously really anxious about getting his work done and even though he should have had it done by now he's procrastinating." I replied. 

"Can't you just leave Thomas alone. For once?" Roman raised his voice a little more. 

"Maybe if he would get things _done_ on time he wouldn't have the need for me to _be_ around all the time." I replied calmly.

Roman glared at me. "Why are you like this? Wherever you are or where ever you go you make it a disaster."


	4. Go away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are you all doing? Another chapter for all ya guys, gals, and non binary pals.

**Anxiety's POV**

"Why are you like this? Wherever you are or where ever you go you make it a disaster." Roman said. I looked at him glaring. 

"You are not always perfect either." I retaliated. 

"Name one time," Roman dared.

"Guys stop it," Thomas said suddenly. Roman looked at Thomas and I took that opportunity to sank back into the mindscape. I hurried to my room as I felt the tears coming again. I put my hoodie on as I felt the familiar wetness running down my cheeks. 

I made it to my room without running into anyone, which I was thankful for. As soon as I was in my room I laid on my bed and wrapped myself in my blankets. Unable to fall asleep I just laid there thinking about everything Roman has said for a second time that day. 

**Roman's POV**

I don't see why Anxiety has to be so rude to everyone. Thomas told us to stop and I looked at him. He looked like he was extremely stressed out. I turned back to where Anxiety was and as I expected he disappeared. 

"You need a break Thomas," I stated turning back towards Thomas. 

"I need to finish this, Anxiety was right." He replied. "It shouldn't take me this long to finish it." 

"That's exactly what he wants you to think," I reasoned. "If you do this when you are this stressed out then you won't do that great of a job."

"Ya I guess," He nodded. "Don't know what's wrong with him, but lately he seems to be bothering me more than usual."

"You could take some of those anxiety pills to make so he doesn't bother you as often." I stated. 

"Ya I guess." He replied sighing. "Hopefully it doesn't come to that."

"Do you want to watch some Disney with me?" I asked changing the subject.

"Ya, Let's watch some Disney." Thomas said standing up. We went into the front room and he turned on Moana. By the time the third movie was over Thomas was asleep. Thank goodness too because he needs it. I sank down into the mindscape and walked into the kitchen to find Patton making cookies. 

"I am making some for Anxiety," the parental figure stated seeing me. "He seems out of sorts."

"He's always out of sorts." I mumbled getting a cup and filling it with water. Patton didn't answer, either because he didn't hear me or he didn't want to reply. After I finished my water I set the cup in the sink and went into my room. 

**Patton's POV**

I finished making the cookies and went to Anxiety's room. When I got to the door I knocked. 

"Anxiety are you in there?" I asked. No answer. I tried turning the door knob to find it was locked. Maybe he wanted to be left alone. "Anxiety?" I knocked again. 

"Go away," I heard him call out. 

"Anxiety. Is something wrong?" I asked. "I made you cookies."

"Give them to someone who actually matters." He replied. "Like Roman."

"You do matter," I replied back. "Why wou-"

"GO away," Anxiety said again. "There is a reason my door is locked." I slowly walked away. He can't stay in his room forever, I'll just give him these cookies when he comes out. I went to find Princey and see if he was in his room. Knocking on the door it was opened by Roman. He let me in and I sat on his bed next to him. 

"You should go talk to Anxiety," I told Roman. 

"What? Why?" He asked.


	5. Let's talk

**Roman's POV**

"because he hasn't been feeling himself lately," Patton replied.

"He's never himself," I mumbled back. 

"That's probably why." Patton said. 

"What do you mean?" I asked

"You two are always fighting." Patton said. He walked out of my room and I thought about what he said. I don't even know where Anxiety's room is. But maybe it was true, what he said but Anxiety has said some pretty hurtful things too. Anxiety doesn't care about anyone. I sighed and walked out of my room. I was bored and needed something to do.

I know the perfect idea. I'll go on an adventure through the halls. There are hallways I've never been down before. I roamed around the halls for about thirty minutes. I found a library I never knew we had, a room full of random things, and a place that looked like a storage. Walking down another hallway I haven't really noticed before I saw a door. This door didn't look like the other doors and I stood in front of it wondering what I should do. I heard movement on the other side and someone crying?

I realized something. This is probably Anxiety's bedroom door. Should I knock? Or should I walk away and pretend nothing happened? Before I knew what I did I knocked. 

"Go away Morality," I heard a voice on the other side. Yep this is Anxiety's bedroom door. 

"Anxiety?" I replied back. I heard shuffling on the other side.

"What do you want? Are you here to tell me how much a screw up I am." His voice cracked. It sounded like he was crying?

"Why would you even think that?" I asked back. "and are you crying?"

"Go away." He replied. 

**Anxiety's POV**

I was not in the mood to talk to anyone especially someone like Roman. How did he find my room in the first place? Did Patton tell him? 

"Please open the door?" Roman asked from the outside of the door. 

"Why should I?" I asked back.

"I want to talk to you." Came his reply. 

"Go away." I said again. 

"Not until you at least talk to me." He answered. 

"Fine, but just to make you go away." I answered. I opened the door and looked at Roman. "What's there to talk about?" I hated him seeing me in my weakest moments.


	6. Words can't be unsaid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning. It mentions a panic attack, but doesn't go into super detail.

**Anxiety's POV**

I don't want to talk to anyone, but Roman insists and he's just as stubborn as I am. 

"Alright what do you want to talk about?" I asked Roman. He stood in the doorway. 

"You," came his reply.  _This is the time he comes and tells me how worthless I am and how I'm not needed._

"Why do you want to talk about me?" I asked him. "Morality set you up to this didn't he?" Roman looked down then back at me. 

"That's not important." He said avoiding my question.

"Why not?" I stated.

"I didn't come here to talk about that." He replied raising his voice a little. 

"Why are you avoiding my question?" I asked back trying to remain calm. 

"Fine! Yes Patton suggested it!" He said. He was almost yelling and I was tired of him already. 

"Can you just leave me alone?" I replied, trying my hardest not to go into an panic attack. 

"Not until we talk." Roman insisted. I tried pushing him out, but he was stronger than I was. 

"Go out," I said again. I could feel the attack coming. 

"No," He was stubborn. "You always do that. You are always either in your room or bothering Thomas." 

"Well that's how I am," I replied getting frustrated, which didn't help with the fact that I was trying to stop an attack from coming. "Now leave me alone." 

"Fine, but you can't say I didn't try to help." Roman said.

"You didn't help anything. You made it worse." I told him. He glared at me. 

" _I_ made you worse?" He stated. I realized that I just offended him, and he is going to start yelling. "Anxiety! All you do is stand there in Thomas's video contradicting everything he says. You make him question everything he does!You even make him wonder if his friends like him! Nobody asks you to be there, you just show up to make Thomas feel bad. You are a disorder! You are unwanted!" He shouted at me. I pretended those words didn't hurt me at all, but the last thing he said was like a knife in my chest. It stung and I couldn't keep the tears away. Roman looked stunned as well. 

"Go out and leave me alone. There is a reason why I'm alone all the time." I said pushing him out. I shut and locked my door. 

"Anxiety I-" I cut him off.

"Leave me alone." I said trying to keep my voice from cracking. I heard footsteps walk away. I barely made it to my bed before the panic attack started.

**Roman's POV**

"Leave me alone," He told me. I realized what I said to him right after it came out of my mouth. I tried to tell him sorry, but he wouldn't listen. When I said those words he looked so...broken. After standing a minute outside of his bedroom door I went to find Patton. Maybe he could help Anxiety, because I just made everything worse. I didn't mean to say those things, but in the heat of the moment I did. The words people say cannot be unsaid. I arrived at Morality's bedroom door and knocked.

**Patton's POV**

"Come in. It's unlocked." I said when I heard a knock on my door. The door opened and revealed Princey. 

"Hey kiddo. What can I do for ya," I smiled.

"It's actually about Anxiety," He replied nervously.


	7. What about him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning it does have a panic attack in this chapter. It doesn't go super in detail, but in more detail than the last chapter.

**Roman's POV**

"What about him?" Morality said. I could tell that he was worried.

"Well I found his bedroom door and I knocked on it to talk to him," I started explaining what happened. "I ended up yelling at him and now I think he's mad at me. And I saw tears coming to his eyes." I paused. "I just remembered something," I stated.

"What is it?" Patton asked. I looked at the parental figure.

"I think he was crying when I first knocked on his door," I stated. That made me feel worse. 

"I'll talk to him," Morality stated getting up. I nodded and walked out of his room. Maybe I'll go see Thomas.

**Patton's POV**

I was a bit shocked when Roman told me what happened. Being the parent I could tell that Roman felt sorry for what he did and said and knowing Anxiety he probably is repeating it to himself over and over again in his head.

I got the Anxiety's bedroom door and knocked. I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't even answer the door. I would be surprised if he was asleep though. He's Anxiety, he doesn't get hardly any sleep at all. Getting no answer I knocked on his door again and heard a groan.

"Anxiety, I'm going to unlock your door," I said through the door. Not getting an answer in reply I opened the door.

**Anxiety's POV**

I couldn't stop it. I tried, but I failed. I'm a failure. No one cares anyway. Why would they? I'm a disorder. Everyone wants me gone. Maybe I should go. I can convince Thomas to take those anxiety pills. If he takes enough of them I might just disappear. He wants me gone. So does Roman and Logan. Patton probably does too. 

I heard a knock. I did NOT want to deal with anyone right now. Especially if it was Roman again, he now knows where my room is and so does Patton. I felt another attack starting and I groaned as I curled up into a ball. I heard a voice, but it sounded far away and I couldn't tell what or who it was. I couldn't even tell what they were saying. I feel trapped. I am trapped. Trapped and alone. 

I couldn't do it. I can't stop. I heard my door opening. I couldn't stop whoever opened it. I didn't want them to see me in the state I am in. It was too late. Whoever opened my door was next to me. I was still curled in a ball, but I heard a voice. Not as far away as before, but it didn't sound like it was closer either. 

"Breath with me," I tried. My body couldn't control itself. "Feel my chest. Make yours rise and fall like mine." Someone grabbed my hand and put it on their chest. I tried to make mine rise and fall the same time as theirs. I could feel my body slowly calm down and I uncurled from my position. "Good, now look around and tell me 5 things you can see."

I opened my eyes to see Patton sitting next to me. 

"I..I see you," I tried to keep my breath steady. 

"Good. Now what else?" He asked me. I looked around my room. I started listing things I saw. 

**Logan's POV**

I could tell that Thomas wanted to see me. I felt  the tugging. 

"Greetings Thomas," I said popping up in my usual spot by the stairs. "Why did you want me?" 

"Hey Logan." He replied. "I just have a question." 

"And what might that be?" I asked him. 

"If I took some anxiety pills, what would it do to Anxiety?" He asked. He looked extremely nervous. 

"Well. I think the worst it could do is shut him up for a little while." I replied back.

"Okay thanks. You can go now." He waved his hand as if to dismiss me. 

I went back to my room to finish reading the chapter I was on. It is my favorite book by Agatha Christie. Why would Thomas ask such a question? Unless...was he planning on taking pills to calm Anxiety down? He has been bothering Thomas more than usual. Maybe it will do both Thomas and Anxiety some good. 


	8. Left out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for making you guys wait so long for another chapter. But here it is. I hope you guys like it.

**Thomas's POV**

I have been thinking about taking those pills for awhile now. I have them, but I never use them. I'm always to scared of what it could do to Anxiety. However, he's bothering me more than usual and I need to finish up some projects I've been working on. I decided to ask Logan what the pills could do to Anxiety if I did end up taking them. After all Logan would know better than anyone else the possibilities.

I summoned Logan. "Greetings Thomas." He stated. I looked at him. What if he says not to do it? What if they hurt Anxiety? What if- I cut my thoughts off.

"Hey Logan, I have a question." I told him.

**Roman's POV**

I decided to check on Thomas. After what happened with Anxiety, Thomas could be having an attack as well. I sank down and saw Logan and Thomas talking. They haven't seen me.

"What would it do to Anxiety?" Thomas asked Logan.

"Well. I think the worst it could do is shut him up for a little while." Logan replied. I sank down. They didn't see me. What if they did? What did Thomas plan on doing to Anxiety? My thoughts began to race as I made my way to Patton's room. I needed to talk to the 'parent'

I knocked on the door and got no answer. _He must still be helping Anxiety._ I sighed. I honestly felt bad about what happened. I walked to Anxiety's room and heard two voices. One was Morality's and the other Anxiety's.

"I understand Anxiety, but you can't let what he says bother you," Morality stated. I knew they were talking about me.

"I can't help it. Especially if he says I shouldn't exist." Anxiety's voice was wavering and barely audible.

"When has he ever said that?" Morality asked. I heard Anxiety reply, but I couldn't hear what he said.

"It is a big deal," Morality said sternly. He was going into 'dad mode'. Dad mode is when he became stern. Everyone, including Anxiety, knew that if Patton was in dad mode that you don't mess around with him.

"Anxiety," I heard Dad say sternly. I couldn't hear anything after that.

**Anxiety's POV**

After Patton helped me with my attack he asked what started it. If he knew that I was having an attack in the first place he should know what started it because it means Princey talked to him. 

"What started your attack?" He asked me repeated what he said. I didn't want to answer, but I knew I had to.

"Princey," I mumbled. Patton looked at me. He was still sitting on the bed and I was sitting next him.

"What did he do?" Dad asked. I sighed. I didn't want to deal with anyone right now, but Patton insisted. If I resisted now he would go into 'Dad mode'

"It's what he said," I mumbled. Patton looked at me.

"I understand Anxiety, but you can't let what he says bother you," Morality stated. I choked back a sob, just thinking about it hurts me. I know everyone sees me as strong and selfish and ignorant. But I'm just trying to help Thomas just like everyone else. It's not my fault I'm the bad guy. 

"I can't help it. Especially if he says I shouldn't exist." I said just loud enough for the person outside my bedroom door to hear. I knew Princey was standing just outside my door, I just don't know how long. It's my _room_ I know when someone just stands outside it. 

"When has he ever said that?" Patton asked back. He didn't know Roman was out there. 

"It's not a big deal," I mumbled. "It happened awhile ago,"

"It is a big deal," He replied. He was going into Dad mode. I looked down.

"He's right outside," I whispered. Dad almost didn't hear what I said.


	9. hidden places

**Patton's POV**

"What do you mean he's right outside?" I asked. Anxiety got extremely quiet.

"It's..nevermind..." He stumbled. This was unlike him. What happened with him and Roman? I know Roman has said some pretty hurtful things to Anxiety, but I've never seen Anxiety this worked up about something. Especially since he's been avoiding telling me. The only information I've got is that Roman said something.

"Anxiety," I sternly said. He cowered? If Roman was standing outside the door, how long has he been standing there? Can he hear everything we were talking about? How does Anxiety know in the first place?

Anxiety looked at the ground and played with his jacket sleeves. "Can I just be alone?" He asked. "For a little while at least," He sounded like he was begging. I gave in.

"If you need me just ask. Don't be afraid to accept help," I said. I opened the door and stepped out, making sure to close it behind me. I went to check on Thomas. Hopefully Anxiety doesn't make Thomas go into a panic attack.

"Patton," Prince said running up to me.

**Romans's POV**

I decided to go back to my room after not being able to hear anything. It was slow and boring. There were no dragon witches for me to slay, Logan was reading (bor-ring), Patton was helping Anxiety, and Thomas was sleeping. Thomas needs his sleep, no thanks to Anxiety. 

I decided to watch some Disney. The first one was Aladdin, Thomas's favorite.

I was to the part where Jasmine and Aladdin meet when I heard footsteps. It must either be Patton or Logan. I decided to check. If it was Patton I wanted to talk to him. If it was Logan I wanted to ask him a few questions.

Pausing the movie I got up and walked out of my bedroom. From down the hall I could see a blue shirt and a cardigan wrapped around Morality's shoulders. I ran up to him.

"Patton." I stated.

"Hey kiddo," He replied. He wasn't his usual cheerful self, but I'm guessing that's because he's a little mad at me for getting Anxiety upset. 

"I'm not your- I guess right now that's not important," I said. "We need to talk about something."

"Sure what's up?" He asked, looking eagerly at me. I told him what I overheard Thomas and Logan talking about.

"Why would Thomas do that?" the parent asked. I shrugged my shoulders and he sighed. "I need to speak to Logan about it." Patton said starting to walk off. "What is Thomas doing now anyway?" He asked turning back to me.

"He's asleep," I stated.

"Good, I hate to admit it, but he does need his sleep and it's nice when he can get it." Patton said walking off. Most likely to find Logan and 'discuss' some things with him.

I went back to my room to finish my movie.

**Anxiety's POV**

I waited until I heard Patton's footsteps fade away. Once I knew he was gone I waited for another good two minutes. I couldn't have anyone following me. I opened my bedroom door slowly and quietly. Luckily being quiet and unnoticed was something I was apparently good at. I still wasn't taking any chances. Looking both ways and seeing no one I bolted out the door and ran down the hallway. After a few more twists and turns I arrived at my destination. No one knew of this place and I plan to keep it that way. It's the only place I can come to get complete quiet. Opening the door I slipped inside. This room was my favorite place to go, the only thing is that I can hardly come here because everyone pesters me all the time or else they would see me come here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter.   
> Can anyone guess what is in the room that makes Anxiety like it so much? Why is it his favorite place to go?   
> Anyway thanks for reading. :)


	10. Rumors or Truth

**Logan's POV**

I just finished reading the book I was reading when Patton opened my bedroom door.

"Do you know how to knock?" I asked him. I would just start locking it, but that doesn't change anything anyway. Patton looked bugged. Which either means two things. 1. He's mad at someone or 2. He went into 'Dad mode'.

"Can I ask you a question?" Patton stated. I looked at him and nodded.

"Ask away," Came my reply.

"What were you and Thomas talking about?" Patton questioned. _Did he know? He couldn't have. I didn't tell anyone anything and I doubt Thomas did._

"We talk about a lot of things you have to be more specific." I replied calmly.

"Earlier today." Patton said.

"We were talking about the difference between actual vocabulary words and slang words," I said confidently. _which was true. It was just super early this morning not mid-morning._

"Roman told me something," Patton said. "Maybe I'll just ask Thomas about it."

**Patton's POV**

I could tell that Logan was telling the truth. However I could also tell he wasn't telling me something. 

"Maybe I'll just ask Thomas," I told him. His face didn't change at all. Maybe Logan wasn't hiding anything, but Roman wasn't one to lie. But neither was Logan. I was confused. Time to face Thomas see what he has to say. I went into the real world.

"Hey Thomas," I cheered. He looked at me from the kitchen.

"Oh hey Patton." He replied talking a drink from a glass of what I assumed was water. "What are you doing here?"

"Anxiety having a rough day so I wondered if it effected you at all." I replied. He set his cup in the sink and made his way to the front room. We both sat on the couch.

"Well earlier I felt a little anxious, but now I'm feeling fine." Thomas told me. That was good. It meant that Anxiety calmed down.

"Good it means Anxiety calmed down. Maybe he's asleep." I said more to myself. Thomas nodded hesitantly in agreement. "But I need to ask you something," I said turning to Thomas.

"Sure go ahead," came his reply.

**Anxiety's POV**

_No one knew where this room was._ Just thinking that put a smile on my face. I could be alone in peace.I laid down on the floor and smiled. Not a forced smile, but an actual smile. I come here to forget about life for a while. Just being in this room helps me to get rid of some of my own anxiety. Just because I am Thomas's anxiety doesn't mean I don't get my own. Being the embodiment of anxiety means mine is always worse than Thomas's and no one seems to understand that. I love the days where I can come here. I don't know what it is about this room, but something makes it calm for me. It makes me forget about _my_ anxiety. 

I laid there not thinking not doing anything, just laying there. After a while, I don't even know how much time passed, something felt off. It didn't feel like it normally did. I wondered about what was feeling different when I got a small headache. _It's just a small one, it will pass._ I thought to myself. Maybe five minutes passed? The headache got worse. I sat up slowly and tried to clear my head. _What is wrong with me? This never happened before._ I started seeing black dots across my vision and decided to lay down again. I suddenly felt extremely sleepy and I wanted to close my eyes. _Fight the urge. Get help._ I told myself over again. I tried to find the door, but everything was blurry and blended together. I curled in on myself before giving in the the sleepy feeling. Clutching my stomach in pain was the last thing I did before going unconscious.


	11. A missing persona

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took so long to update. I could make excuses, but excuses are excuses. Anyway you have the chapter now so I hope you'll enjoy.

**3rd Person's POV**

"Thomas is being reckless again."

"Again? Where's Virgil?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen him all day"

"Do you think he decided to clock out again"

"I don't know. Someone check in his room."

"I will. But I will only be there just long enough to look around"

"That's fine. Just make sure you check everywhere."

"While Roman is checking Virgil's room we need to keep an eye on Thomas" Logan stated. Patton nodded and sank down into the real world behind Logan.

"Where do you think he is?" Patton asked.

"I don't know, Thomas is being completely reckless-" Logan said.

"meaning something happened to Virgil." Roman told the others.

"Did you check his room?" Logan asked the fanciful persona. Roman nodded.

"He's not there." came the reply.

"I also asked Thomas about the pills, but he said he didn't take them," Logan blurted. "Meaning that can't be the reason Virgil is missing. Thomas may be reckless right now, but he's not _that_ reckless."

"Then how can Virgil just disappear?" Patton said growing more nervous by the minute.

Logan looked lost in thought, "Unless... No he wouldn't know about that." Logan said talking to himself.

"Know about what?" Roman asked. Logan looked at Patton and Roman.

"The forgotten room," Logan said looked Roman in the eyes.

"What's the forgotten room?" Roman and Patton asked simultaneously.

"It a room where all of Thomas's forgotten memories go." Logan replied.

"Why would he go there? Does he want to be forgotten?" Patton asked.

"Hey guys, What are you all doing here? I'm probably doing something wrong again aren't I?" Thomas said finally noticing the three.

"Thomas. Have you seen Virgil?" Roman asked.

"He's gone again?" Thomas asked back. "Did he decide duck out again?"

Logan and Roman sighed. "That is what we are trying to figure out." Logan replied.

"Quack quack." Thomas flapped his elbows up and down. Patton giggled.

"He's not in his room this time and we decided to check up on you." Logan said starting to get irritated.

"Someone has to stay here and keep an eye on Thomas." Roman explained being as dramatic as ever. "Patton." Patton looked at Roman. "You will stay here while Logan and I go on a quest to find our missing person."

"Okay," Patton replied.

"Make sure Thomas doesn't do anything stupid." Roman said sinking down with Logan following behind.


	12. Reckless behavior

**Logan's POV**

"Do you really think he would be in a room full of forgotten memories?" Roman asked.

"That is the last and only place we haven't checked yet." I reasoned. "Though it's hard to get to and you could get lost really easily."

"Well then it's an adventure and a quest." Roman said cheerfully. He paused and stopped walking. "What happens when you are in a forgotten room?"

I sighed and stopped walking. "When you are forgotten you disappear. If Anxiety is in the room and he's in there _too long_ then he could eventually disappear as well."

"would that mean that Thomas would stay reckless forever?" Roman wondered. I nodded and started walking again.

"We have to find Anxiety. Not just for him but for Thomas." Roman declared running to catch up to me.

**Patton's POV**

"Hey Pat. What are you still doing here?" Thomas asked me. "Are you going to teach me about adultery. Even though you know the...troubled definition."

"Now Thomas," I said sternly. Not only was Thomas reckless when Virge went missing, he also had no filter. Thomas paused and looked at me.

"You never call me Thomas. You always call me kiddo. Even though I'm not your kid because if I was your kid it means you would have-"

I cut him off. "Want to watch a movie?" Hopefully this would shut him up. His face brightened up and he sat in the couch. He reminded me of a little kid getting what they want.  I turned on some cartoons and sat next to him. Hopefully Logan and Princey hurry and get Virgil back.

**Roman's POV**

Honestly if it wasn't for Logan then I would be lost. I have no idea where we are and I don't think I've ever been in this part of the mind-scape. Awhile back we did pass Anxiety's room but we took some more twists and turns. It's almost like a maze.

"We are almost there." Logan stated. I smiled. Thank goodness.

"How much longer?" I asked him.

"About five minutes," came his reply. I hope Patton is doing okay. I could barely stand Thomas without any anxiety the first time, but Patton has more patience than I do. He can handle it.

* * *

 Logan stopped and I almost ran into him. He stood in front of a door.

"Here it is." He said. "If Anxiety is not here than I don't know where else he could be."

"Let's open the door and find out." I put my hand up to open the gray door. I honestly didn't know what I was expecting when I opened that door, but it wasn't this.

The room was big, dark... and empty. I didn't see Anxiety anywhere. I looked at Logan who also looked concerned.

"I don't think you've actually seen this room is person have you?" I asked him.

He nodded. "I only know about it. There was no reason for me to actually come here until now."

"Do you see Virgil? I don't." I said once again looking around the dark room.

"The only way to know is to go inside and look around, but we can't stay in here for very long."

"What happens if we do?" I questioned. Logan looked at me with a straight face.

"The longer we stay in here the more calming it seems and the more you won't want to leave. If you are in here too long after that then you could slowly start to disappear." I shuddered as we both walked into the ominous room.

Logan pulled out his phone and turned on the flashlight. The room seemed to absorb light as the flashlight seemed more dull than normal.

"Look," Logan whispered. I saw where he pointed the flashlight.

"It's Virge," I whispered back. Logan nodded and we walked towards the figure on the ground

Logan stopped and I looked at him. His eyes were closed and he smiled.

"There's no stress. No deadlines. No research to do." He said still smiling.

"Logan." I whispered his name, but he didn't seem to hear me. "We have to get Virgil and get out of here."


	13. Don't forget...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A longer chapter for you. Hope you enjoy :)

**Roman's POV  
**

"Logan! Let's get out of here!" I basically shouted at him. I picked up Virgil and thanked the lucky stars he was light. I put Virgil over my shoulder and grabbed Logan by the wrist.

"What are you doing?" He asked me.I sighed.

"Thomas can't lose you too." I replied and started dragging him towards the door."Just fifteen feet." I mumbled. I walked to door get closer and I was still dragging Logan. He seemed almost careless as well, but didn't say anything. Logan stopped walking making me stop as well.

"The room is spinning." He giggled. He was acting a lot like Patton. I sighed.

"Then let's get you and Virge out of here." I said. "Just five feet Logan. We can do it." I pulled on his wrist. Then I felt something. It felt like a feeling as if I just slayed a dragon witch or else saved someone from danger. If felt nice. Logan brought me back to reality as he started to fall. The feeling went away and I focused on Logan.

"Does the room alway spin." He smiled and giggled again. The same wonderful feeling came back. Sadly brushing it off I knew I had to get all of us out of this strange room. Still carrying Virgil on my shoulder and holding Logan's wrist with my other hand I dragged us out the door.

After everyone was out I looked at Logan and let go of his wrist. He seemed to realize what just happened.

"I apologize for my vapid actions," Logan stated fixing his glasses. I nod and take Virgil off of my shoulder. Holding Virgil, now bridal style I looked at Logan.

"He hasn't woken up yet." I told the logical persona.

**Patton's POV**

We have been watching cartoons almost non-stop. Thomas was acting like a child.

"Did you see that? Did you see what he did?" Thomas asked me pointing to the TV and bouncing up on the couch. He turned to the TV again after I nodded. "That was so funny." Thomas said laughing.

Thomas continued to watch the show. He started laughing again then stopped.

"Thomas?" I turned to him. His face was serious.

"Why was that funny? Why didn't I have my anxiety?" Thomas asked. He turned to me and I hugged him.

"You have your good old self back!" I hugged him harder.

"Why was Virgil missing?" Thomas said. "Did he clock out?"

I shook my head and explained what happened. At least explained it the best I could.

"The forgotten room?" Thomas asked.

"It's a room where all your forgotten things go." I tried to explained. I was not good at explaining things to him. "At Logan he knows for sure." I said quickly after. Hopefully that would stop the questions for now. 

"Okay Do you know where he is?" That was a question I could answer.

"I'll go get him." I told him as I stood up and sank into the mind-scape.

**Logan's POV**

"So what do we do?" Roman asked. 

"The best thing would probably to lay him down in his room and wait for him to wake up." I replied and started walking with Roman behind me.

* * *

We got to Virgil's room just as Patton walked up to the door.

"Hey I was just looking for you." He replied smiling. "Thomas has his anxiety back." Both Roman and I looked at Virgil. "Why is he asleep?" Morality said after seeing us glance at the darker trait. "He is asleep right?" Roman nodded.

"We just have to wait for him to wake up." I explained to the fatherly persona. "I'm not sure how long he was in there, but the consequences might not be good. Hopefully he wasn't in that room for too long."

We walked in and I laid Virgil on his bed. "I'll go update Thomas." I said sinking into the real world before anyone could stop me.

Thomas was sitting on the couch as I popped up. "Logan!" He said smiling as he saw me. "What's going on?" I explained everything that happened with Virgil.

**Patton's POV**

Roman and I watched the sleeping persona. I hoped nothing bad happened to Virge.

"Do you think something bad happened to him?" I asked, my worry getting the best of me.

"I don't know." Roman said right as Virgil sat up. His face was full of fear. He looked at the two of us and slowly backed away until his back hit the wall.

"Virge? It's okay" Roman said softly. Virgil looked back and forth between me and Roman.

"Virgil?" We were both confused. Virgil didn't say anything, his face was still full of fear and he kept trying to back away despite the wall.

"Roman. What's going on?" I asked. Roman slowly shrugged his shoulders. The fanciful persona's face full of defeat.

"Anxiety." I slowly walked closer. "What's going on? We are your friends." Virgil kept trying to back up. The only thing stopping him was the wall. 

 

 

 

 

**"I...I don't know you."**


	14. Forgotten Room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok first of all. I know about the huge cliffhanger I left in the previous chapter. and I want to say sorry that this chapter took longer than usual to update. I got about halfway done writing it when it somehow got deleted so I had to re-type it. One more thing. I would like to credit my sister for giving me a lot of ideas for these next few chapters. She puts up with a lot of my shenanigans but she helps me a lot. Any way carry on to the chapter.

**Roman's POV**

"I...I don't know" 

I looked at Patton and he looked sad. Honestly I was too. How could Virgil not remember us?

"What..what do you mean?" Patton asked.

Virgil looked down. "Please go out" He begged. Patton looked at me and I nodded. We walked out of Virge's room.

"Let's go tell Logan and Thomas," I said. Patton slowly nodded and slightly smiled. 

**Virgil's POV  
**

I didn't know those strangers. But I felt bad because the one with glasses looked extremely hurt. The only thing I know is this room, which I'm assuming is my room. I'm wearing dark clothes and this room is dark. It's dark and has some posters on the wall. It's also full of spider webs and the curtains have spiders on them. I felt bad that I hurt the guy with glasses, but the other one, the one with prince clothes on I didn't really care. However these guys know me then I must not like the prince guy. I laid on my bed and tried to relax. Instead of relaxing I felt anxious, like something bad was about to happen, but I didn't know what or why. I couldn't sleep no matter how much I tried. So that left me with my thoughts.

**Logan's POV**

"Logan! Something happened!" Patton said popping up. I jumped at the suddenness of his actions.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. Roman popped up shortly after. They both started talking simultaneously.

"Virgil....woke up....doesn't know..." I could only make sense of about half of what they are saying. I looked at Thomas. He looked about as confused as I was.

"Slow down both of you. I can't listen to two people talking at the same time." I instructed. 

A phone rang. Thomas got his phone out of his pocket. "I have to take this." He said walking off. Logan looked at Roman and Patton. 

"Virgil doesn't remember us." Patton whispered looking at the ground.

"I was afraid of this." I sighed. Patton looked at me. 

"What do you mean?" Roman asked. Thomas came back. 

"Sorry I have to hurry and run an errand." He started putting on his shoes. "I'll be back, though I'm not sure when." Thomas walked out the door. 

"Now explain what you both were saying." I asked them. Patton turned to Roman. 

"Virgil woke up, but he looked scared then he said he didn't know us." Roman explained to me.

"This could be an effect of being in the forgotten room to long." I reasoned.

"How does the forgotten room work exactly?" Roman asked. 

"Thomas isn't hear so lets go back into the mind-scape and I'll explain what I can to both of you." I said sinking down with Roman and Patton following behind me.

**Patton's POV**

 "The forgotten room the first thing that happens is you feel a sense of calmness." Logan looked at Roman and Roman nodded.

"What do you mean calm?" I asked.

"Both Roman and I felt that when we were in there. It's when you forget about everything that stresses you." Logan replied. Virgil is always stressed about a lot of things, he's the embodiment of anxiety. 

Logan continued. "By my understanding once you forget about everything the next thing you feel is a headache and eventually pass out. If you are in there much longer you start forgetting things. Based on some calculations the forgetfulness is only temporary."

"What happens if you forget everything?" I asked Logan.

"You become forgotten." came the reply.


	15. Thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It does mention a slight start of a panic attack. Just a heads up.

**Logan's POV**

"No one deserves to be forgotten." Patton said. I nodded.

"When are we going to tell Thomas," Roman said. "He could be gone for the rest of the day."

"As soon as we get the chance." I replied.

"I'm going to check on Virgil." Patton said walking off. Nobody stopped him so he left.

"When do you think Virgil will get him memory back?" Roman asked me after Patton left.

"It could last a couple hours to a couple days." I explained. I honestly didn't know for sure. This has never happened before. But temporary amnesia _does_ usually last that long. So technically I wasn't lying.

**Virgil's POV**

I don't really know who I am, but I did find out that my thoughts could be a dangerous thing. I've been feeling anxious most of the day. I've tried to do things that would calm me down, but the only problem is that I don't really know what to _do_ to calm me. I would just go out of my room and ask the guy with glasses, but questions pop up in my mind. Questions I need answers to, but I'm to afraid of what the answer will be. Why am I afraid? I don't know. Nobody came to check on me either so I'm guessing they don't do that often.

"Virgil?" I heard a familiar voice. It must be one of the two guys from earlier. I'm hoping it's the glasses guy. "Are you in there?" He asked again.

"Ya," I spoke not trusting my own voice. My answer was short and quick, but he heard it.

"Do you care if I come in?" He asked behind the door. _What should I say? Should I say yes? But what if it's the guy with the fancy clothing? What if it's a stranger? What if-_ It was getting harder to breath.

"Virge?" My thoughts were interrupted, but the voice sounded far away. I couldn't do anything, it felt like my body forgot how to function properly. I tried talking, but I couldn't. I felt someone sit on my bed next to me, but I couldn't tell who it was. I started hearing noises; he was talking. _What was he saying?_ I tried to listen to him. I needed to stop this. Why can't I do anything? It felt like my brain forgot how to function.

"Breath." The voice was a little louder and closer. "In" I breathed in as much as I could, "Good, now out" I let out my breath. He continued to instruct me and I continued to follow. After a while I could breath and function properly. I sat up and looked at the person sitting next to me. It was the guy with glasses. He looked at me and smiled. I faintly smiled back.

"thanks," I wanted him to know that I'm glad he helped me.

"Patton." I looked at him. "My name is Patton, but I don't mind you calling me dad" He smiled.

"Dad?" I raised my eyebrow. He giggled and nodded energetically. I chuckled a little.

"How ya doing kiddo?" He asked me. I felt at home with Patton. I felt like I could trust him.

"I'm fine," I stated. "I've been feeling anxious all day, but I don't know why."

"Do you want to meet everyone else?" Patton asked me.

"How many people are there?" I asked back.

"There's Logan. He always wears glasses and a necktie. And Roman. He dresses like a prince." Patton smiled while looking at me. "Have you eaten anything today?" He became serious.

I shrugged my shoulders and shook my head. "No, but I'm not feeling hungry right now."

"You need to eat _something_ at least." He replied. He stood up and started walking out.

"Patton?" He turned around and looked at me. "Please stay."


	16. Comfort

**Patton's POV**

"Please stay with me." Virgil looked at me. He looked afraid. Of what? Of course he would be scared, he has no idea who he is or who anyone else is. 

"Okay kiddo," I looked at him and smiled. He sat on the bed with his back against the wall and closed his eyes. Almost as if he's lost in thoughts.

"I have questions." He finally said keeping his eyes closed. He looked almost calm. It was different then how he used to be.

"Go ahead." I replied to him.

"I feel like I can trust you, did we used to be super close to each other?" He asked. I was glad that he could trust me.

"I'd like to think so." I gave him the answer. He slowly nodded and opened his eyes.

"Was I close to everyone?" He sat up a little straighter. I wanted to tell him yes. I could just tell him that he was. He and Roman might actually get along, but if he gets his memory back and finds out I lied to him...But if I tell him the truth and He and Roman fight even worse. I don't know what could happen. I looked at him to find he was still waiting for an answer.

"We all are a family, but you and Roman didn't get along very well." I told Virgil.

"Thought so." Came his reply as he leaned against the wall and closed his eyes again. "Why?"

"Why what?" I looked the darker persona.

"Why didn't we get along." He elaborated.  _See Logan I do know big words._  

"Um...because he is hopes and dreams, an adventurer and very passionate about what he does." I explained Roman to him.

"What about me?" He opened his eyes again. "What am I?"

"You are-"

"Patton!" I heard my name being called. "Patton! He's back!"

"I'm going to go." I looked at Virgil. He looked at me and slumped his shoulders.

"Please don't" He begged. It was heartbreaking, but I had to leave if Thomas was back. We needed to get the old Virgil back.

"I have to." I said and walked out the door. Why didn't he want me to go. Is it because he trusts me? He told me he did, but I don't think that's the only reason. I think something else is going on. But what?

**Virgil's POV**

He wouldn't stay. Patton left me. Alone. He just got up and walked out the door. They didn't bother me when he was here. But with him gone they came back. I didn't tell him about the things that went on in my room and I have a feeling no one knew before either. I don't know how I did this before, but right now I couldn't handle it. I didn't know what was going on, but I wanted to. Maybe it's better not to know anything. I burst into tears. I don't even really know why. Maybe it was the shadows, the thoughts, the fears, or the anxiousness that I felt. Or even all of them combined. I cried silently. I had a feeling no one was going to come get me or check on me for a long while. I felt numb and cold. Then I felt warm. I clung to the warmth like it was my life line. I don't even know how long I was crying, but eventually I drifted off to sleep.

**Roman's POV**

Logan called Patton because Thomas was back. We could explain things to him now. I waited in the commons until the two came. 

"How is Virgil?" I asked as soon as I saw Patton enter the room. Patton looked sad which meant Virgil wasn't doing good or else was just rude to the dad persona.

"He's doing okay. He just needs someone there for him." Patton replied.

"I can go." I volunteered. "You and Logan can explain things to Thomas. You don't need me anyway and I want Virgil to get to know me again. Show him and prove to him that we can be friend." Patton smiled a little and looked at Logan.

Logan nodded. "That would be fine. If you really want to." He fixed his glasses and sank down after Patton. I went to Virgil's room.

I stood right out the door when I heard soft crying. I remembered the last time I heard Virgil crying. Things did _not_ end well. I took a deep breath and slowly opened the door. What I saw pained my heart. Virgil looked broken. Without knowing who he is he doesn't hide anything. He must've always put a mask on to hide it from all of us. I sat on his bed and put my arms around him. He felt cold. I didn't say anything for fear I would make things worse, but he grabbed onto my shirt and wouldn't let go. I sat there looking at the broken persona. How could something like this even happen to someone. After awhile his breathing slowed down and he stopped crying and I knew he was asleep. After everything that has happened he really needs it. I tried to get up, but Virgil grabbed tighter and wouldn't let me go. Right now I knew I was his source of warmth and comfort and decided to stay.

At least for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has so much angst right now especially for Virgil (yes I cried a little while writing in his pov), but I gave you a little fluff. Hope you enjoyed. :)


	17. summoned

**Logan's POV**

Roman decided to go and check on Virgil. To be completely honest I was a little surprised. Roman and Virge fought all the time. Now Roman wants to be friends with him? There has to be some logical explanation. People don't just suddenly want to befriend the person they always fought with and Roman was no exception. What was his motive? Why did he want to befriend Virgil? But also why now? It may have to do with something about Virgil memory lose, but that's just a theory. I went into the real world after Patton and saw Thomas.

"Hey guys." Thomas said upon seeing the two of us. "Sorry about earlier I-" Patton cut him off.

"It's okay, there are some things that can't be helped." Patton said smiling.

"okay," Thomas smiled looked around then at the two of us. "Where are the others?" He asked. I looked at Patton and Patton looked at me back.

"Roman! Virgil!" Thomas called without warning. Roman popped up in his usual spot. Roman popped up looking worried.

"You called Thomas?" He asked. Thomas nodded then looked towards the stairs. Virgil still wasn't to be seen. Was his memory lose a result of this. I don't think anyone told him about Thomas yet. Will he know Thomas? We all looked at Thomas. He looked around then at each one of us.

"Where's Virge?" He asked

"What am I doing here?" Virgil spoke up right after Thomas.

**Roman's POV**

If Virgil didn't know who I was then maybe I could start over, make him my friend. When Virgil fell asleep I just watched him. He looked so different than he used to. Before he looked like he didn't care about anything, but now? Now he just looked tired and vulnerable. Not long after he fell asleep he loosened his grip so I was able to lay him down on his bed and leave the room. Except I didn't leave the room quite yet. I watched him. He stirred when I first put him down but he soon stopped and fell asleep again.

I felt a tugging, which only meant one thing. Thomas. i gave in to the tugging and popped up in the real world.

"You called Thomas?" Patton and Logan were already there of course. He nodded then looked towards the stairs. Did he summon Virgil too?

"What am I doing here?" Virgil spoke up right after Thomas asked where he was. If you didn't know Virge lost his memory then you wouldn't have guessed that he did. He sounded sarcastic even without trying to. But I will admit he sounded tired. He must've got woken up by Thomas trying to summon him.

"I'm so glad you all are here." Thomas clapped his hands together. I don't think he knows Virgil lost his memory.

Everyone looked at Thomas including the anxious trait.

"I..I know you." Virgil blurted out.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes I know this is kinda short, but I wanted to leave it how it is for the next chapter. (which I'm working on right now) Plus I wanted to leave a small cliffhanger. (not as bad as I left one once) but it's still a cliffhanger.


	18. "I know you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter. Hope you enjoy. :)

**Virgil's POV**

I felt the warmth that was surrounding me go away and that's when I woke up. I sat up shortly after and found nothing there. Maybe it was my imagination? or even what I wanted to happen. I want to feel cared for, but I don't. I feel neglected and forgotten. I feel like I have endless time, but I'm going to run out of time if I don't hurry. Most of all is that I feel constant anxiousness. I decided to just learn to cope and deal with it. Even if there's no one for me except Patton. He's the only one so far who even seemed like he remotely cared about me.

Not long after I woke I felt a tugging feeling. It felt like someone was tugging on my wrist, except it wasn't just on my wrist. I felt it through-out my whole body. It felt familiar in some strange way. I hesitated following that feeling, because of a couple of things. The first being where did it come from? or else where did it go? ( ~~where did it come from cotton eyed joe~~ ) I wanted to just stay in my room, but the shadows started coming again and I decided to go towards the tugging feeling.

"What am I doing here?" I spoke up.

"I'm so glad you all are here." someone stated. That voice was new, but it was familiar. Everyone looked at him. I turned and saw who was the one talking.

"I..I know you." I blurted out without thinking or hesitating. Everyone looked stunned.

 The guy in the center looked confused. "Of course you would...why wouldn't you?" He asked me. _Why wouldn't I know him?_ I couldn't remember where I knew him.

"He has temporary amnesia" The guy with the necktie stated calmly. I think his name was Logan? I can't remember all the names Patton told me.

Patton started talking. "We were going to tell you, Thomas, as soon as it happened. but something came up and we couldn't." I didn't like how they were talking about me. I was still standing here.

"How did he get amnesia?" the guy- Thomas asked everyone. They all glanced at me and I didn't want to do anything, but become invisible.

"You remember the forgotten room I told you about?" Logan asked Thomas. Thomas nodded slowly. _Do they not remember that I'm still here? I have no idea what they are talking about._

"Was he in there too long?" Thomas asked after a minute of thinking. Logan nodded. I sat down and tried to make myself smaller than I really was.

"Virgil?" Patton turned to me. I looked up at him.

"I..I shouldn't have said anything." I told him.

"Why not?" The Prince guy asked.

"Does he not know any of you?" Thomas asked. Everyone went silent.

"No. He couldn't remember any of us." Princey told Thomas.

"Then how do you remember me?" Thomas turned to me.

"I'm..not..sure..." I shrugged. "I know you from somewhere, but I don't know anyone else." I whispered the last part.

"A reason could be that because, you,Virgil are a part of Thomas. We are all linked to Thomas, but not to each other.” Logan explained. Everyone nodded in agreement. I was confused. Patton looked at me then over to Logan.

**Patton's POV**

I was happy that Virgil remember Thomas. It means that he has some of his memory. What Logan said about why, makes sense. I looked over at Virge and could tell that he was confused. It looked like he'd rather be in his room than in Thomas's living room right now. Honestly it looked like he'd rather be anywhere else then here.

**Logan's POV**

"Can..can we be done for today?" Virgil asked. His voice was quiet and soft. He sounded...timid. I think the word is. He looked frightened. He still didn't know any of us, except Thomas so it makes sense. To him he's with a bunch of strangers.

"Of course we can kiddo." Patton replied.

"Why?" Thomas looked at Virgil. The darker persona was sitting on the stairs and looked tired.

"I have a small headache." It surprised me how open Virge was. He wasn't like this before. Maybe it would be better the get his memory's back, then we would have the old Virgil back.

"You mean an _infinitesimal_ headache," Patton said. Virgil sighed. He probably had no clue what that word meant anyway. I was annoyed. You make _ONE_ mistake and that's what happens. Patton has been using that word every chance he got. Especially in front of me.

"Patton." Roman said sternly. Patton looked at the fanciful persona. "Now. Is _not_ the time." Patton pouted for a minute then looked at Virge.

"Alright. We can continue this later?" Thomas said. Everyone nodded. Roman and Patton sank down.

I was about to when I heard my name called. "Logan," I came back up looking at Thomas. He motioned his head towards Virgil. I looked over in his direction and saw he was nervous.

"Um..Logan?" He said my name like he wasn't sure. I nodded."Is...is there anyway to..." He paused and played with the sleeves of his hoodie.

"Continue." I told him.

"Is there anyway to get my memory back?" He said looking up expectedly at me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't noticed I've inserted several references. :) (some more noticeable than others)


	19. Who am I?

**Roman's POV**

It has been three days since Thomas found out about Virgil's memory lose. Three days since Thomas and Logan have been working almost non-stop. Logan told us that Virgil asked him about getting his memory back. Logan says he knows what might work, and that he and Thomas has been coming up with a plan. According to Logan we have to say or do something that triggers Virgil's memory to coming back. Logan is putting a plan together for us to do things that Virgil has seen us do _before_ losing his memory. Honestly I don't know if it will work. Virgil has been in his room alone for three days. He went into his room right after sining down into the mind-scape, he went straight into his room and hasn't come out yet.

"How would we find something that triggers Virgil's memory?" Patton asked walking into the commons. He just got back from checking on Virgil _again_. Patton checks on Virgil multiple times through-out the day. Every time we ask if Virgil is alright it's always the same answer. "Virgil didn't answer and his door is locked." Patton is sad when he says this, so we stopped asking about Virgil. I wonder if Patton thinks it's his fault that Virgil is locking himself in his room.

"We need to do something that we've done with Virgil when he had his memory." Logan explained. I didn't want Virgil to get his memory back quite yet. Not before I could show him that I could be friends with him. I don't think that's going to happen though. Every time I ask if I can check on Virge, Patton stops me and says he'll do it.

"That's going to be hard, considering that Virgil has been in his room for the past three days and he was always in his room most of the time before." I replied to Logan.

**Patton's POV**

_Was it my fault that Virgil is locking himself in his room. I've tried to ask him if he's okay, but he never answers. Maybe I shouldn't have left him alone.  
_ I need to find some way to get into his room. I know that I should probably leave him alone if he wants to be alone, but I'm worried. Extremely worried.

Roman and Logan were talking. I couldn't really focus.

"Does that sound good Patton?" I heard my name and looked at the two.

"What?" I responded. Logan and Roman looked at each other.

"We asked you if that was a good plan." Roman replied. _What plan?_

"Did you even hear hear the plan?" Logan asked me. I slumped my shoulders and shook my head.

"Sorry." I mumbled. "I don't know what's wrong with me right now."

"Here's the plan." Logan stated. I tried my hardest to pay attention.

**Virgil's POV**

I wanted so badly to open the door every time Patton asked me too. He's the only one that has been knocking on my door trying to check in on me. But the shadows won't allow it. They've gotten stronger and they are getting stronger every day. I don't dare leave my bed for fear they would drag me away. I know they can't physically touch me, but fear is such a strange thing. It makes the impossible situations seem like it could happen at any moment. I guess my room reflects the anxious emotions. That includes fear, anxiousness, and basically any other bad emotion.

I laid there trying to get some sleep, but I just stared at the wall. The dark corners seemed to grow with each passing moment and the fear kept increasing. I tried not to think negative thoughts and instead I found myself thinking about what Logan told me. It seemed so long ago, but it has only been three days.

_**FlashBack**_

_"Is there any way to get my memory back?" I asked Logan. He and Thomas both seemed shocked at my question. Logan quickly fixed his tie and glasses before clearing his throat._

_"What I believe is that you have temporary amnesia." Logan stated._

_"I know that." I replied rolling my eyes. "You were all talking about it just before." Logan nodded at my reply._

_"Of course, the temporary may last anywhere to a couple hours to a couple days. However we may have to do something that would trigger it to come back." He looked at Thomas._

_"Like what?" I asked him. Logan looked at me._

_"We'd have to do something that we've done before you lost your memory." Logan answered my question._

_"Good thinking Logic." Thomas said smiling.That reminded me of the conversation I had earlier with Patton. Logan is Logic and Princey is a dreamer, then what am I? Patton never answered that question._

_"Logan you are Logic." I said it like a statement. Logan nodded. "and Princey is a dreamer."_

_"Roman is a dreamer." Logan said nodding. So the Prince guy was Roman. "He's also the creative one."_

_"What about Patton?" I asked him._

_"Patton is morality or the heart." Thomas answered. I slowly nodded._

_"and what about me?" I whispered. Logan and Thomas looked at each other for a brief moment. It looked like they were debating telling me the answer._

_"You, Virgil," Logan finally said after a minute. "are Thomas's anxiety."_

_"oh." was my only reply before sinking down. Not seeing anyone I went directly to my room and locked the door. I looked at myself in the mirror, something I didn't do until just now. What I saw made sense to what Logan told me. I had bags under my eyes and I were black all over, which contrasted against my pale white skin. I looked like an evil character from a story._

_**End FlashBack**_

Three days ago I saw what I looked like, I figured out what role I play and lastly figured out why I was anxious all the time. I was Thomas's anxiety. I was an embodiment _of_ anxiety. Also that would explain the shadows.

The shadows aren't like shadows when you are standing in some light, they are my shadows that just have been slowing forming over time. They aren't shadows like you see in movies where they come to life and take revenge on everything...at least I hope not. The only thing they have done so far is whisper. Their whispers are like me, lonely, sad, and full of negative thoughts. I just don't fit in anywhere.

**Logan's POV**

The plan is almost done. Soon it will time to drag Virgil out of his habitation and into a world that he'll hopefully start remembering.


	20. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you believe this story is almost done? The next chapter might be the last one.

**Logan's POV**

All we need now is to get Virgil out of his room. That hopefully won't be that hard. But with Virgil you never know. Everyone but Virge was in Thomas's living room.

"Shall we go get him?" Patton asked. Thomas nodded.

"Virgil," Thomas called the darker one. We all looked towards the stairs. He didn't show.

"Virgil, come on out buddy," Patton exclaimed. Still he didn't show.

**Virgil's POV**

My room seemed to get darker. Everyday. I knew the shadows of my were winning, but I didn't remember how to stop them. I was curled up in my bed ready to face another day alone in my room. Just me, the shadows and my thoughts. I felt a tugging feeling, the same one from a couple days ago. I resisted against it. Why? I don't know. It felt as if something was keeping me in my room. The tugging feeling came harder and once again I couldn't bring myself to follow it. Like I said before the shadows are winning. I wonder if Logan is doing anything to help get my memory back. I haven't really been around anyone lately so I don't know if he is. Part of me wishes he will and part of me hopes he doesn't.

"Virgil." I heard a knock on my door. I groaned.

"What do you want?" I groaned. I didn't want anyone to come in and bother me at the moment, but I did at the same time. It's strange how I'm like that. I want something, but I don't. But if I don't get it I feel like I need it. I don't know how else to describe it.

"Come and open the door." The voice said cheerfully. I knew it wasn't Logan. The voice was to cheery and it wasn't Patton because he didn't say kiddo. Roman. It's got to be Roman.

"Go away Roman." I said covering myself with my blankets.

"You have been in your room for the past three days. Come on out at be with us." Roman replied. I was right.

"No," I mumbled and I curled more into myself. I felt like sleeping, but I knew that wouldn't happen. I heard someone talking to Roman, but I couldn't tell who it was, or what they were saying.

"Come on kiddo," that was Patton. "We have a surprise for you."

"What is it?" I mumbled.

"Are you going to come?" Roman said from the other side of the door.

"Depends what it is." I replied.

"Thomas is doing a video and we would like you to come and join us." Patton said.

"Fine, but just for a little while." I sat up and opened the door.

"Yay." Patton said cheerfully. Roman smiled.

"Let's get this over with," I mumbled following Patton and Roman into the real world.

"Glad you guys are all here." Thomas said. The living room looked different then when I first met Thomas. I guess when I first met Thomas after my memory loss. I glanced around the room. Everyone was in different spots and there was a camera set up.

"We are doing a Q and A." Logan said looking me. "We haven't done one of them in awhile and you probably don't remember." I shook my head no. "Thomas asked people to send in questions and we have to answer them." Logan explained.

"Shall we begin?" Thomas asked looking around. Everyone nodded. _Questions and Answers_. hopefully it's not too bad. Thomas started asking the others questions and I zoned out.

"Virgil." I was brought back to reality. "this question is for you." Thomas stated. _Oh boy._

"Who out of everyone is your favorite?" Thomas read from his phone. _Patton, no doubt._ Everyone was staring at me waiting for me to answer.

"Uh..I.." I stuttered. Would the other's feelings get hurt if I told them.

"Answer the question so we could move on." Roman said. _Too much pressure._

"Patton," I whispered and sank down to go to my room.

"Wait Virge." Roman came after me. He ran and caught up to me.

"What do you wait." I hissed. I just wanted to be left alone.

"Are you mad at us?" He asked me. He stared at me. I glared at him.

"I just want to be left alone." I replied. My voice sounded harsher than I intended it to be.

"You are always alone. Why can't you except any help?" Roman raised his voice a little making me become angry.

"Maybe I don't want help." I yelled at him.

"We spent a LOT of time putting together a plan to help you!" He shouted back. "and you don't even care. You can't feel sorry for yourself all the time! Do you want to get your memory back?" He yelled.

"I don't even know if I'll ever get it back." I whispered looking at the ground. "do you know how hard it is to have everyone know you and you don't know anything?" Roman stopped and stood there. Tears were threatening to spill down my face. I felt one on my cheek and that's when I turned and ran to my room. Roman stood there not doing anything.

I sat on my bed tears spilling down my face. I heard a voice. I slowly looked around and realized they were just in my head.

_"Maybe if you didn't exist he would actually be able to get more sleep"_

_"Why are you like this? Wherever you are or where ever you go you make it a disaster."_

_"Nobody asks you to be there, you just show up to make Thomas feel bad. You are a disorder! You are unwanted!"_

With nothing else to stop it the thoughts rang through my head over and over again. Each time becoming more and more familiar. I realized it was Roman's voice and the thoughts were things that he's told me before.

I remembered everything. Me annoying Thomas. Roman coming to the rescue then yelling at me for causing distress to Thomas.

 


	21. Safe

**Logan's POV  
**

The plan was simple really. It was to do a Q and A video. Of course we weren't really doing it. We set it up to make it look like we were. It took a long time doing the questions. Or course Roman submitted one to ask Virge and we decided that it was going to be the first question Virgil answered. My theory was that if Virgil was asked questions then it would make him think of what he used to do therefore, triggering his memory. Virgil hesitated answering his question. Roman even said something that he did in the first Q and A video we did. Virge answered the question, though I didn't hear the answer, he was too quiet, and sank down. Roman following shortly after calling his name. This is not what I had in mind.

"I'm going to make sure Virgil is okay." Patton said and started sinking down.

"Pat," Thomas called his name, making the fatherly figure pop back up. "I think Roman's already on it." Patton slightly pouted. "do you want to watch cartoons with me?" Thomas asked changing the subject. Patton nodded. Thomas turned on some unrealistic movie and they sat down to watch. I grabbed a book and sat on a chair to read.

**Roman's POV**

I felt terrible. I never knew how hard this was on Virge. His words stunned me. _'do you know how hard it is to have everyone know you and you don't know anything?'_ I never thought about it like that. I watched a tear slip down his face as he ran off to his room. I couldn't do anything even if I wanted to. Besides what _could_ I do? I didn't know what else to do so I slowly started walking. I walked around the mind-scape and eventually found myself in front if Virgil's bedroom door. I heard crying. It seems by now I would learn my lesson. I can't let my short-temperateness hurt other people.What kind of prince would I be then? But it did. Me having a short-temper hurt Virgil multiple times,even if he doesn't remember. It's time to ask for his forgiveness. If he doesn't accept I will work hard to make sure he can trust and forgive me. He may never forgive me and I completely understand. 

With newfound determination to make things right once and for all I knocked on the door. No reply. I knocked again.

"Virgil?" I asked through the door. He didn't reply. I tried the door knob to find it was unlocked. "Virgil I'm opening the door." I stated slowly twisting the door knob. I opened his door and saw him on his bed. He was curled in on himself and I could hear his crying.

"Virgil?" I hesitantly spoke. Getting no reply from him I walked towards his bed and put my arms around him to comfort him. He almost immediately grabbed on like I was his life-line. Virgil's crying started to slow and I knew he was calming down.

"Everything is going to be okay." I whispered to him. He looked at me at me for a brief moment  and looked shocked to see me. He pulled away and sat next to me. I put my hands down to my side. He played with his hoodie sleeves.

"I..I remember. Everything." He whispered. Virge looked like he was about to start crying again. I put my arms around him once again.

"I am extremely sorry. I will do whatever it takes to make it right." I told him. He put his head against my chest and was crying. I hugged and comforted the darker persona.

**Virgil's POV**

I was curled in on myself when I suddenly felt warm. The warmth was familiar and I clung to it, just like I did the last time. It helped calm me down so I wasn't crying as much. 

"Everything is going to be okay." I heard Roman's voice. I looked up and saw him. He was hugging me. I pulled away and my hoodie became very interesting. I should tell him I remember. How would he react though. I decided I was going to anyway.

"I..I remember. Everything." I whispered. I didn't want to start crying again, but I did. Roman put his arms around me and I cried into his chest

"I am extremely sorry. I will do whatever it takes to make it right." He told me. He wants to apologize. It's might take me a long time to trust him and forgive him, but if he's willing to give it a shot then so am I. At that moment I was glad for the comfort was giving me. Roman leaned back against the wall and I realized he was asleep with his arms still wrapped protectively around me. My crying stopped and I laid there feeling the comfort Roman offered me. I felt myself start to slip into darkness as sleep started to overcome me. I laid against Roman who was sitting against the wall. I made myself comfortable and fell asleep shortly after. 

.

.

**Maybe Roman and I can become friends.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END!!
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
> Take it easy guys, gals, and non-binary pals. :)  
> <3 <3 <3


End file.
